Alone without You
by blossomria
Summary: Mikan was alone because Natsume left her. And now he's come back but Mikan didn't know. He'll explain why he left her but will she listen and give him a second chance? Is Natsume worthy of that second chance? I'm not good at summaries, so gomen.
1. My life without you

Hello guys, umm..this is my second fic..since I don't know how to start my first fic entitled **Story of Love**..I first decided that this fic will be a oneshot..but since it's long, it will be a chaptered one..maybe two to four chapters..it depends..

**Ria: **Wah! I don't know how to start my first fic..but maybe sometime, I'll be able to finish the first chapter.

**Mikan: **Honto ni Ria-chan? I'll be there right? I'll be in your role there, ne?

**Ria: **Of course, Mikan. You'll be there, I promise. But you're gonna do some crying there.. Is that ok with you?

**Mikan:** Yup! It'll be a pleasure for me. So, Ria-chan, what is this story all about?

**Ria:** Well, it's about you, Mikan, being alone because Natsume left you for some reasons. Those reasons will be revealed in the next chapters. There maybe some OOC here. But it's all worth it.

**Mikan:** Ah, Natsume's really bad here? Poor Natsume..

**Ria: **Natsume's not bad here. He have his reasons for leaving the academy, and leaving you, Mikan-chan. So don't worry.

**Natsume:** What kind of role did you give me idiot? Tch. (Natsume just came out of nowhere)

**Ria: **You have to read it to find out what kind of role did I gave you.

**Mikan:** Yeah, Pervert. Just read the story. You must read it since you're reading some shoujo manga. *whispering: And some perverted ones too.*

**Ria:** Ha-ha! You got that right, Mikan-chan.

**Natsume:** I heard that, Polka-dots. On with the story now.

**Mikan:** Pervert! You're so hot-headed. Hmfp! By the way, Ria-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice. She doesn't own us either. =)

**Ria:** Mikan-chan's right. Reviews. =)

* * *

"Ohayo minna!" said a cheerful brunette as she enters the classroom.

"Do you think we should tell her?" asked a pink haired girl to a girl with amethyst eyes.

"Idiot, do you think it'll be good news to her?" said by a very cold voice.

"It's better if she'll not know anything about us doing something later, or should I say, meeting _someone_ later. So don't you guys dare say a word about it or else.." Hotaru threatened while she showed her baka gun to them that came out of nowhere.

Everyone nodded nervously, just thinking about Mikan getting hit by Hotaru's baka gun makes them sweatdropped and afraid of getting hit by the said weapon. **A/N: Of course, everybody's afraid of the Baka gun.**

"Ohayo, my beloved Hotaru!" greeted Mikan to her oh-so cold best friend.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Shut up. It's so early in the morning and you're still as loud as always." Hotaru said.

"Wah! Hotaru! You're so mean! I just wanted to give a hug!" whined Mikan.

Everyone who witnessed the commotion couldn't do anything but sweatdropped.

* * *

_**After class..**_

"Hey guys, I'm going to the library, would you like to come with me?" Mikan asked Anna & Hotaru.

"Ah, no thank you, we have something to do so gomen, Mikan-chan." The girls apologetically said.

"It's all right, well, how 'bout you guys?" Mikan asked referring to the girls' boyfriends.

"Hmm, well, since we're their boyfriends, we just have to help the girls on doing their things." Koko told Mikan.

"Gomen, Mikan-chan." Yuu bowed to Mikan.

"Ha-ha, it's alright Yuu, you don't have to bow like you have done something so bad.. Ha-ha." Mikan smiled at him. "I'll just ask Hotaru." Mikan continued.

"Umm..Mikan-chan, I'm afraid Hotaru's also coming with us.." said Nonoko.

"Oh, ok then, I'll just go by myself. Goodluck with you guys. I'll just see you all tomorrow. Ja ne!" Mikan waved them goodbye and proceeded to the library before it closes.

The gang feels bad about letting Mikan go by herself.

"Ne, Hotaru, is Mikan-chan going to be alright just like that?" Anna asked Hotaru.

"The idiot's going to be okay. She's grown up now so you shouldn't worry about her. You must worry about _him._" Hotaru seemed to put some loathe on the word "him".

* * *

Mikan was worrying about her friends since it's the first time they all go to do something without her. _I think their hiding something. But their still my friends so I must trust them and I musn't think badly about them._ The brunette thought to herself.

* * *

After they rode Koko's BMW Convertible car**(A/N: Koko was working as a model inside the academy and got himself a car. I just liked the car so I put it in this story. XD )**, the gang arrived at a restaurant. The said restaurant was not that fancy but slightly traditional. Comfy chairs, mahogany tables, Italian and French cuisine. After the gang looked around, they saw a man, with jet-black hair and crimson eyes staring at them. The man was around their age but kinda taller. **(A/N: Have you figured out who this man is? Ha-ha. It's pretty obvious isn't it.) **They went to where the man is.

"Take a seat." the man said with a cold voice.

"Hey, man, long time no see!" Koko greeted the man with a handshake.

"Hn." the man said with a smirk.

"You haven't changed at all, Natsume." Ruka stated after giving Natsume a friendly pat at the back.

"You too, bunny boy." Natsume grinned while Ruka just smiled.

"I see you all got yourselves some girlfriends already, after so many years, huh." Natsume said with a smirk. The guys just blushed and the girls just giggled except for Hotaru, she just smirk like Natsume, but her smirk didn't last long because she's been giving Natsume a really really cold stare. Natsume noticed the glare that Hotaru has been throwing him since they saw each other and couldn't help but think; _Tch_. _I can't escape the questioning. She's __**her**__ best friend after all. Hope they believe me._

Koko read his mind since Natsume's so drowned in his thoughts and asked "So, dude, you're gonna start or what."

They already knew what Koko is talking about and their faces all became serious.

"Tch, fine." he realized that Koko had just read his mind.

"Explain clearly, _Hyuuga_." Hotaru commanded and said Hyuuga like it's something to loathe on.**(A/N: Scary.)  
**

"Hn." Natsume replied. _Here goes nothing._ He thought.

* * *

"The reason why I left the academy is because of my personal things. And those personal things consist of my friends; those are you guys, and the person I really care for the most…..Mikan." Natsume stated and calmly looked at Hotaru.

"Imai, I love your best friend so much that I'm willing to do anything for her. She's the whole world to me. And she's the most important person in my entire life.

"Then, why did you leave her just like that? Do you know her health had gotten worst when you left her? She suffered so much pain just because of the god damned _you_." Hotaru raised her voice and she still kept her stoic face. Her eyes still caring coldness towards Natsume but you can see that she's angry and fuming.

"You didn't even tell anybody that you're running away! You didn't even think about how will the idiot's gonna take what you done!" this time, Hotaru couldn't stop herself anymore. The gang was surprised because this is the first time that Hotaru broke her mask of stoicness and coldness. Good thing that only a couple of people are in the restaurant. But even they were surprised, because Hotaru's been popular for having a scary and cold stare (and of course, her inventions too) when you look at her. Ruka calmed her girlfriend down and let her seat again. Good thing he knows how to make **THE HOTARU IMAI** calm down. _She suffered so much pain? Her health had gotten worst? How?_ Natsume asked himself._ I really have such impact on her. I didn't know she love me that much. I hope she can forgive me. Gomen, Mikan. _He thought.

"Pain? Health?" Natsume was confused that he couldn't keep his cold face up. Hotaru was now calm, and she was back at being cold again.

"Yes, pain. She felt pain when you broke her heart because you left her. She thought that you love her that much that you'll do anything for her. She thought that you'll never leave her side. Se thought that you're different from all the other guys out there who tried to woo her. And she believed that you're the right one for her. You caused her all these pains, _Hyuuga._" Hotaru explained.

"Health?" Natsume asked.

"Because of these pains, her health had gone worst. She didn't eat, nor drink. She didn't attend class nor even come out of her room. She didn't even care if she'd die out of hunger. We were so worried about her, even the other students and the teachers. Her actions continued for almost a month after you escaped the academy." Ruka told Natsume all these things with a sad expression. Natsume's eyes widened slightly.

**(A/N: I'm gonna end chapter one here, gomen.)**

* * *

Now, a few details about what happened to Mikan are revealed here. In the next chapter, Natsume's side of the story will be revealed so hope you'll wait for it. Natsume and Hotaru talked much here. But Natsume will talked very long in the next chapter.

**Ria: **I ended the first chapter here because it's very long. But if my okaa-san will let me open the computer tomorrow, I'll be able to write the next chapter and publish it.

**Mikan: **Hope your mom will let you, Ria-chan. You have the whole story written up in a notebook right?

**Ria: **Actually, I haven't finished the story yet. I still have some violin lessons so I must practice first. But when I have time, I'll try to finish the story.

**Mikan:** That's good, Ria-chan. I better go now. It's getting really late.

**Ria: **You're right about that, Mikan-chan. Bye now. I'll see you tomorrow so don't be late okay? I'm also going now. Bye guys! =)

_**After the two left..**_(Natsume entered the room.)

**Natsume: **Hey, Polka. Idiotic author. You didn't tell that my role is like this. Idiotic author?? Tch. Looks like they've gone home. (He just realized it just now.) Fine, I'll go say it since they aren't here anymore. Don't forget to review on this idiotic author's story. Tch.


	2. Life outside the academy walls

Okaa-san did not let me turn on the computer yesterday so I'm not able to upload the 2nd chappie. Gomen. But as I promised, here's the 2nd chappie. Hope you liked it. :) Thanks for the one who reviewed and the one who put this story in their story alert. I love ya guys! :)

**Mikan:** Whoa. Ria-chan, you're fast at updating this story. That's good for you.

**Ria:** Arigato Mikan-chan! :) I typed it as fast as I could so that the readers can start reading.

**Natsume: **But still, you're as slow as ever.

**Ria:** Meanie! Bleh!

**Mikan:** Natsume stop that.

**Natsume: **And who do you think you are to stop me, little girl? *smirks*

**Mikan:** Wah! Natsume no baka! Meanie! Pervert! Hmfp!

**Ria: ***sweatdrops* Umm.. T-this chapter is all about Natsume's side of the story so just Read and Review.

**Natsume:** This idiotic author doesn't own Gakuen Alice and she doesn't own us either. (Still pestering Mikan)

**Mikan:** But she owns: Ayono Kamizuchi, Namiyou Hatsukii and Nami Hatsukii. (Doesn't mind Natsume anymore.)

* * *

_**Previously on Alone without You:**_

"Health?" Natsume asked.

"Because of these pains, her health had gone worst. She didn't eat, nor drink. She didn't attend class nor even come out of her room. She didn't even care if she'd die out of hunger. We were so worried about her, even the other students and the teachers. Her actions continued for almost a month after you escaped the academy." Ruka told Natsume all these things with a sad expression. Natsume's eyes widened slightly.

* * *

"Then how did you made her herself again?" Natsume asked.

"Everyday, we tried to open her door but we have no luck. Then it was almost a month since you left, as I pass by her room, I saw her door slightly open, I entered her room and there I saw her laying on the ground, so thin, so pale, her eyes were open, and bubbles coming out of her mouth. _She tried to kill herself. _I thought. I quickly call Hotaru, the others, and most especially, Narumi-sensei and her uncle, the high school principal. We took her to the hospital with Dr. Subaru assigned to check up on her. Hotaru told her brother to do everything he could to let Mikan survive. He did as she told and after 3 days, he finally said that she's fine." Anna was now the one who narrated the story.

"You, don't know do you?" Hotaru coldly asked Natsume.

"Know what?" Natsume asked with a hint of confusion.

"A week before you leave the academy and left her, her uncle told her that she will be checked up by the professional Sakura Family doctor. And after the check up, the doctor told her that she's healthy back then and it's good news for her, and for her uncle. Of course, she asked the doctor why. So the doctor told her that if she became unhealthy or malnourished and it continues for a few months until it became a year or so, the sickness that she inherited from the Sakuras will trigger and there would be a chance for her to die so early. She asked what kind of sickness it is, the doctor told her that he cannot tell the sickness because the H.S Principal said so. It's a good thing that Anna found her before its too late." Hotaru said.

* * *

Everyone was shocked, and yes, even **THE NATSUME HYUUGA**

"How'd you know all of this?" Ruka asked and mentally cursed himself for asking such a silly question since he's talking to Hotaru Imai.

"Of course, I'm her best friend and she can't keep things from me." Hotaru plainly answered.

"Don't tell the idiot I told this because she doesn't want anyone to worry about her. Like you, _Hyuuga_. And she's gonna bother me for life asking me why did I told you all these things." said Hotaru.

"How could I?! How could I've done this to her?! I'm so selfish that I didn't eve think about her!!" Natsume was very angry that he tried to punch himself so hard, but the boys stopped him for doing so.

"Now, calm down, Hyuuga. If you punch yourself like that and die because of the power you tried to release, there's no way that we'll hear your explanation, and there's no way that you can apologize to the idiot." Hotaru put some sense in Natsume's mind.

_I'm so mad at myself for hurting her just like that! Argh! I didn't know she has some kind of sickness. Grr! I must calm down since their waiting for my explanation. Damn! _Natsume thought still cursing himself for what he had done.

"As I've said earlier, I left the academy because of you guys and because of Mikan. The day before I left, Persona threatened me that if I don't stay away from the idiot and you guys, you'll all be put into the darkness that I'm in. and I don't want that to happen because Mikan is my light. So I ran away and left." Natsume told them.

"But how's your life outside the academy?" asked Koko feeling a bit too excited.

"Why did you come back?" Yuu asked.

"How did you manage to survive outside the academy walls?" Ruka also asked.

"How did you escape the Alice guards?" asked Anna.

And finally, the last question..

"How did you got in the academy again without the troubles from Persona?" Nonoko was the last to ask.

_Here goes the non-stop asking._ Natsume silently thought. Natsume was oblivious that Koko is reading his mind. Koko said "Don't worry man, your talking will pay off." and laughed. He smelled something burning he looked around and saw the fire coming from the sleeve of his shirt. He stopped the fire by pouring a glass of water, after that he glared at Natsume and Natsume just smirked.

* * *

"At first, my life outside the academy was worst than my life here. I don't have anywhere to go so I slept anywhere. One night, while I was sleeping, I overheard someone talking. _Did you find him? _I heard someone. _No sir. Not a clue about him._ I heard the other said. _They sounded like there looking for me. _I thought. I looked at them and found out that their guards of the academy. I silently hide. Good thing, I found some clothes that's been hanging up high. I climb a tree 'cause if a use my alice, they're gonna track me. I changed into those clothes and left. The clothes kinda change my appearance so I didn't get caught. They're kinda foolish so I tricked them. I tried to get a job. It sounds impossible but luckily, I found a bar that is owned by an old man. He's kind, he hired me as a waiter even though he knew I was still a minor since I was just 13. From my looks, he also knew that I was homeless and I escape from somewhere, so he told me that since he's living with no one but himself, he just adopt me. I change my name into Namiyou Hatsukii, so that no one with an alice can find me. The old man treats me as his son. His name was Ayono Kamizuchi. Not long enough, I found out that he is a rich business man that owns the Grand Hotel in each and every country, 5 five-star mall here in Japan, 3 big companies, and 34 bars in the whole world. After four years, he got sick because of leukemia since his been sleeping too late just to type on his computer.**(A/N: Leukemia is a cancer of the bone or bone marrow. It is characterized by an abnormal production of blood cells, preferably white blood cells. It is the cause of too much radiation(energy coming from computers or any other gagdets) in our body.)** He told me that I will now be the heir of all that he owns. He also thanked me for all those years that I was with him accompanying him. He died after he said those. Since I was old enough to understand his business, I tried to run it but I'm not yet satisfied being a "Bocchama" so I accepted the offer of a famous magazine. The offer was being a model." Natsume narrated.

* * *

"So that's why I saw you in a magazine, not once, but many times."Hotaru remembered.

"What?! You are Nami Hatsukii?!" Anna and Nonoko asked in surprised.**(A/N: He's working for a magazine entitled "Stardom", it's the favorite magazine of Anna, Nonoko And Mikan.)**

"Hn." Natsume simply answered. He knew this was coming.

"Oh my gosh! We gotta have your autograph!" they both squealed revealing a picture of Nami Hatsukii.**(A/N: Or should I say Natsume Hyuuga.)**

"Mikan-chan's would be surprised to know that you are her favorite model!" Anna said completely forgetting the conversation they just have.

Nonoko nudged Anna slightly. Anna looked at Natsume and felt pity for him. She just sat and shut her mouth.

"Gomen, Natsume-kun." Anna apologized.

"Did the Alice Guards know that the famous Nami Hatsukii was you?" Yuu asked to change the topic.

"They didn't mind me since I was just a famous model that looks like Natsume Hyuuga. And I told they were foolish. There two person that recognized me as Natsume Hyuuga. The one is Persona." Natsume said.

* * *

"After a month, I went to the front gates of the academy, I remembered you guys, and most especially the idiot. I called the guard but there was no one. I called again and there came Persona. He told me that coming here was a mistake. He told me that Mikan and you guys are no longer there. He told me that you all died during the battle between AAO. I believed him since I saw that all the buildings were demolished and was still under construction. I went home and try to conquer the pain. Then after a year, the other person who recognized me as Natsume Hyuuga showed up." Natsume said.

"And who might that be?" Hotaru asked even if she knew who _he_ was.

"Tch. You know the answer Imai." Natsume coldly answered.

"I know, but look at these idiots' faces." he looked at Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Anna and Nonoko.

"Tch. It was that gay-guy teacher Narumi." he plainly said.

* * *

"I was watching TV when I heard someone knock. I opened it and saw it was Narumi. He was too happy to see me that he insisted on coming in. I have no choice since he will keep pestering me, so I let him in. _What a nice place you have here Bocchama._ He teased me. _What do you want?_ I asked him getting impatient by the minute. He just laughed and said _You haven't changed at all Natsume-kun._ I asked again still controlling myself not to get impatient _What do you want?_ _I have something to tell you._ His face became serious. I sat at the sofa signaling him to continue. _Mikan-chan and the others are still attending class a year before graduation. Would you like to join them?_ He started. _I thought they're dead. Persona told me that they've been killed during the final battle between the academy and AAO._ I said in confusion. He smiled a bit and said _It seems that Persona told you lies. Yes, the final battle is done and the academy has won. But Mikan-chan and the others are alive.. Persona-san seemed to tell you those lies because he doesn't want Mikan to be hurt again. Before, he tried to put Mikan in your place doing missions as exchange for you. So he changed his appearance and tried to fool her. But Persona suddenly changed his plans because he felt the same thing you felt for Mikan when she first came in the academy, he felt that Mikan is the light in the academy's darkness/ he learned to love Mikan as his own daughter like I did. He's always by her side but hiding. He's protecting Mikan from being hurt again. You kinda resemble Persona when it comes to Mikan. That's why Persona lied to you, he only wants what's best for Mikan-chan. Persona's a kind person but he didn't show it to anyone in his class. So, will you spend your last year in high school at Gakuen Alice?_ He offered me. _Tch, fine._ I finally answered. Then, he became the girly-man I knew, dancing in a girly ballerina dress. I burned his dress so he cried and he's tears stopped the fire. I just….sweatdropped." Natsume used his voice for quite some time now and his throat is kinda aching after narrating his side of story.**(A/N: He's used in talking short.)**

* * *

"I just told him that I don't want anyone to know." Natsume simply told them.

"How's your business doing?" Hotaru asked and she seemed interested.**(A/N: When it comes to business, Hotaru just becomes interested in the topic.)  
**

"It's fine, it's been run by my most trusted employee." He said.

"You're modeling career?" Ruka asked.

"I took a leave for a year, I told them that I'm finishing high school before I do my job again. And they agreed." he just answered.

"That's nice, you're rich inside and outside the academy." Koko laughed.

Anna and Nonoko were quiet for quite some time. Their boyfriends wondered and asked them, Koko was the first "Hey babe, what's wrong?" then he snaked his arm around Anna and pulled her to him.

Yuu was next. "Darling, is there something bothering you? You were silence the whole time after Natsume told his story." Yuu held Nonoko's hand into his.

"We're just wondering, how are you gonna explain what you said to us to Mikan-chan, when she's mad at you?" they both said in unison.

"Is she really that mad at me?" Natsume asked with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Of course, dummy, after what you've done. You think she'll be happy at you saying "Natsume-kun! I missed you." Hotaru sarcastically said.

"Tch." Natsume said glaring at Hotaru. Hotaru glared at him too. They are having a glaring competition.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Ruka asked feeling the tension between the two.

Natsume stopped glaring at Hotaru and thought about it.

"Something." He just replied.

**(A/N: The second chapter is gonna end here. Gomen.)**

* * *

The chapter now ends there. In the next chapter, Natsume and Mikan will be seeing each other. Will Natsume be able to apologize to our lovely brunette? Stay tune to find out! =)

**Ria:** Phew! That's a long chapter!

**Mikan: **You're right Ria-chan. How did you know about the sickness Leukemia?

**Ria:** Oh, I know it because that sickness runs in our family's blood. And there's a chance that I will inherit it. =)

**Mikan:** Is Leukemia that deadly?

**Ria:** Yup, my godmother is in California, USA because she also have Leukemia, there treating her ther since the doctor's there are much more professional than the one's here in the Philippines.

**Mikan:** That's why you now the sickness very well.

**Ria:** Okay, enough of that. The next chapter is going to be a NatsuMikan moments. And in the next chapter Natsume will ask for Mikan forgiveness, is she willing to forgive him that easily? The next chapter will be uploaded soon. So wait 'til it comes out! =)


	3. I'm sorry I love you

MINNA-SAN! Gomen ne, for updating really really late! I've been so busy with my studies. I'm having a hard time dealing with my hectic schedules. I'm in Class A, and my schedule's been so hard to arrange. So many projects, so little time. Our teachers are so hard on us, they wouldn't make us rest! School is really killing me so I'm really really sorry. As a payment for me updating really late, here's a long chappie and a NatsuMikan moment.

**Ria:** Prom is just around the corner and finals too! Aww man! I'm sooooo tired!

**Mikan:** Don't worry, Ria-chan! I'm here to cheer you up.

**Natsume:** Tch. You'll just waste her time, baka. Can't you see that she's so busy that she didn't have the time to update? How idiotic is that.

**Ria:** Natsume-kun! Mikan-chan! I'm really sorry! Wah! *cries and run away

**Mikan:** Natsume no Baka! Look what you've done. Ria-chan is doing her best to make time for us. You should go apologize to her. * glares at Natsume

**Natsume:** Why should I polka? *smirks

**Mikan:** Grr.. You baka! *leaves Natsume alone

**Natsume:** Tch. I'm left here AGAIN. Fine, I'll do it. The idiotic author doesn't own any of us. But she owns: Ayono Kamizuchi, Namiyou Hatsukii and Nami Hatsukii. Reviews.

* * *

_**Previously on Alone without You:**_

"We're just wondering, how are you gonna explain what you said to us to Mikan-chan, when she's mad at you?" they both said in unison.

"Is she really that mad at me?" Natsume asked with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Of course, dummy, after what you've done. You think she'll be happy at you saying "Natsume-kun! I missed you." Hotaru sarcastically said.

"Tch." Natsume said glaring at Hotaru. Hotaru glared at him too. They are having a glaring competition.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Ruka asked feeling the tension between the two.

Natsume stopped glaring at Hotaru and thought about it.

"Something." He just replied.

* * *

After Natsume talked to his friends, he visited the Central Town and found a bench to sit at. He thought to himself.. _Is Mikan going to forgive me? After all I've done to her. I think not. But she has to know that I'm here. And she should know the reason why I left. But, it will only cause her pain, right? Maybe, just maybe, if she knows that I'm here, maybe she'll be happy to see me.. Or maybe not.. ARGH!

* * *

_

Meanwhile, at the library. A brunette girl was done searching for her schoolwork. She thought. _Hmm. Maybe I should go to Central Town. The others are still busy, I think. So I'll go alone._

As Mikan walked around, she saw a familiar figure sitting at a bench. Deep in his thoughts. _Matte ne, I think I know that person. Maybe, I should go take a closer look. _As Mikan got closer, she realized that she really knew who was that. It was _him._ Natsume noticed someone looking at him. And when he opened his eyes, he saw the one he's been thinking about. The one he love. The reason why he left. And the reason why he came back.

Both of them are surprised to see each other. Natsume stood up and they looked at each other like they're in a different world with only them on it. Mikan realized that she's staring so long, that she turned around, but before she could walk, a hand stop her. She shivered slightly because of his touch. She turned to face him, her heart started thumping really fast. He didn't let go of her hand, instead, he pulled her closer, hugging her. Mikan was shocked because she can't believe that Natsume hugged her. Her tears rolled down her face. She tried to get out of Natsume's hug but she can't break free because of his strong arms.

"Mikan, I'm so sorry for leaving you." Natsume said with his voice, full of regret.

"Sorry? Is that all you can say? It's been so long since you left us, since you left me. You don't know how much pain I suffered because of you!" Mikan said after she broke free of Natsume's hug.

"I know, what I've done is wrong. So I'll do everything for you to forgive me. I've missed you so badly." Natsume begged.

"After all these years, after all those pains you've caused me, how can I forgive you?! You left me here, heartbroken! You left me to pieces! And now, you showed up and begged for my forgiveness?! Natsume, it's not that easy to forgive a person who hasn't showed-up for so long." Mikan said stoically.

"That's why I'm here now, begging for your forgiveness. I'll do everything. I want to show you that I'm sincere. I want to make it up to you. I want to fill those spaces in your heart that I've cause. I'm so sorry." Natsume said sincerely.

Mikan was now calm, she composed herself but she can't hide the fact that her heart's still beating fast. _I'm still in love with him, but I don't want to be hurt anymore. I don't want to be torn into pieces again. I want to forgive him but, I don't want my heart to be broken when he leave. Ahh! I'm so confused. Maybe, first, I need to hear his explanation. Then, after that, maybe I can decide whether I should, or shouldn't forgive him._

"Then answer my questions first, why did you leave the academy in the first place?" Mikan asked Natsume and looked deep in his eyes, but soon turned her head so that she wouldn't be mesmerized by his crimson eyes.

"Let's talk this at dinner." Natsume said noticing the sun setting. Mikan noticed it too, and accepted Natsume's so-called invitation.

* * *

As they arrived in a fine restaurant called "Amour près du fleuve" which means "love beside the river", Mikan saw lovely couples who are truly in love with each other. She tried not to look at them but she can't stop wondering why Natsume picked this restaurant while there are so many restaurants in Central Town, and why he picked this romantic looking place.

Natsume found a place for two, and he let Mikan sit first before him. Mikan blushed because of what he did. Natsume just smirked when he saw Mikan's face. After the waiter took their orders, and left, Natsume was the first one to talk.

"The reason why I left the academy is because, I don't want you and the others to get hurt because of me. Before I left, Persona threatened me to stay away from you and the others or else, you'll all be put in the darkness that I'm in. I don't want these things to happen to everyone so I decided to leave. But before I leave, I tried to say goodbye to you but knowing that you wouldn't let me leave, I decided not to. So, gomen ne, Mikan." Natsume stated, apologetically.

"So, Persona is the reason. But how'd you survive outside? Didn't they track you or something? And mostly, how'd you came back?" Mikan was now in the mood for asking questions. The waiter delivered their order and left quickly.

Natsume just sighed because he's tired of telling the same story again and again. _Here I go again, *sigh. But at least she's not mad anymore._

"After I escaped here, I hid in some places. And after some time, I thought that I should find a job so I can survive. I found some clothes and escaped the guards that were tracking me. They were all too easy because they're kinda foolish. I found a job vacancy in a bar. I applied and luckily, the owner was an old man and he hired me. He knew that I don't have any place to go, he decided to adopt me. His name is Ayono Kamizuchi. At first I was unkind to him and stubborn, but as time went by, I started to trust him and called him "Otou-san". And I changed my name to Namiyou Hatsukii. Years later, his doctor told me that Otou-san had a sickness called "leukemia" and was going to die anytime. I asked Otou-san if it's true. He said it was and told me to take care of his business. He told me that I would be his one and only heir since he doesn't have a family and live alone before I came. He made me his heir for his business: a Grand Hotel in each and every country, 5 five-star mall here in Japan, 3 big companies, and 34 bars in the whole world. And after that, he died. I managed all of his business. But I'm still not satisfied with my fame, so I decided to do modeling." Natsume stated, and looked at Mikan. _Mikan is still as beautiful as ever, she still has that smile that can lighten up anyone's day. I missed her. Wonder, if she still wears polka-dotted panties. _**(A/N: Mikan: Natsume! You pervert! Hmph!) **

Mikan was so absorbed at Natsume's story and she didn't notice that her mouth was open. She couldn't believe that Natsume experienced those. Natsume pushed her chin up so that it isn't hanging. Mikan was now back to herself. _So that's why I thought I saw him in my favorite magazine. But he's really lucky, he's rich in and out of the academy._

"Wow. I can't believe it. You're rich inside and outside the academy. But how'd you came back?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Narumi." Natsume simply said.

"Ahh. Ok. You're lucky that Otou-san's there." Mikan said smiling. _How I missed that smile of yours, Mikan._ Natsume thought.

"So, are you finish eating, baka?" Natsume smirked, missing his nickname for her.

"Natsume no Baka!" Mikan exclaimed, happily.

* * *

After they have their dinner, Mikan invited Natsume for a walk to the academy. Mikan told Natsume stories that happened when he was gone. How they won the battle between AAO and Gakuen Alice. Natsume was happy that Mikan was telling him these stories and forgave him.

"Ne, Natsume" Mikan called.

"Hn?" Natsume answered. Mikan then stopped walking and faced Natsume.

"I miss you" Mikan said, smiling at him. Natsume was surprised and didn't know what to say.

"I miss you too, polka" he smiled at Mikan and pulled her so that he can hug her. Mikan hugged him back, happily. After a moment, Natsume whispered something to Mikan, and she was surprised. She was so shocked that she didn't know what to respond. Natsume broke his hug and told Mikan to think about what he said.

* * *

Later that night, Mikan couldn't sleep in her room. She kept thinking about her day with Natsume. How badly she was mad at him, then how she became comfortable with his presence. She also thought what Natsume whispered to her. _I love you, Mikan._ She blushed after she thought about it. Then she heard a knock at her terrace door.

Mikan was promoted to a special star before the battle to AAO begun. Her room was beside the HS Principal's house. She was asked by her uncle if she wanted a house all to herself, but she declined because she wouldn't need much of the space. So for her safety, her uncle made her a dorm beside his house. Her dorm is at the 2nd floor, which, half of it was hers. Her room is filled with modern items. It was very nice and girly at the same time. And it smelled strawberries.

As Mikan opened the door, she saw nothing, so she decided to close it. But as she closes it, a hand stopped her from doing so. Mikan was surprised to see Natsume in front of her. Her heart started to thump faster.

"N-Natsume-kun, you frightened me! I thought it's some bad guy who wants to kidnap me." Mikan said.

"Would you let me in first? It's so damn cold here!" Natsume exclaimed.

"G-Gomen ne, please do come in." Mikan said as she let Natsume in. she opened the lights and made Natsume sit on her bed. She gave Natsume tea and as he drinks his tea, she stared at him. She noticed that Natsume is half naked. She turned her face away from Natsume's sexy body. Natsume noticed it and put his drink at the bedside table. Mikan tried to look at Natsume's eyes so that she wouldn't look at his body.

"Ne Natsume, why are here? And at the same time, why are shirtless?" Mikan asked.

"I was at the park walking alone, until the fan-girls came. And you know the rest. Tch." Natsume was pissed because the fan-girls got his shirt.

"Oh, okay. I have here some of uncle's old shirts, maybe you could borrow some since you and uncle have the same size." Mikan said as she went to the cabinet next to hers. She searched for the shirt and after a moment, she chose a plain simple blue shirt. She gave it to Natsume and showed Natsume the bathroom so that he can put it on. When Natsume got out of the bathroom, he searched for Mikan and found her looking through the window, her mind so far away and the wind blows her long brunette hair beautifully. _She looks like a goddess._ Natsume thought to himself and cleared his throat. Mikan looked at him and smiled.

"That shirt looks good on you. I'll give it to you then." Mikan smiled at him.

"Hn." Natsume simply replied. He walked to where the door he entered is and opened it.

"Are you going already?" Mikan asked, with a slight sadness in her eyes.

"Why, you don't want me to go, polka dots?" Natsume smirked.

"A-Ano, um, it's not that. It's about my r-r-response." Mikan stuttered.

Natsume closed the door and walked towards Mikan. He stopped in front of her and holds her chin up so that they were staring at each other.

"Don't worry about it, I can wait." Natsume reassured her.

"I-I-I-I l-l-love you too, Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed. Natsume was surprised that he stopped holding her chin.

"I love you too, Natsume." This time, Mikan said it clearly.

"Ne, Natsume, didn't you liked my response?" Mikan asked frustrated. Natsume was silent. He was still shocked, until he saw tears dropping down the carpet. He looked at Mikan and he saw that she was crying.

"Why are you crying, baka?" Natsume comforted her. He pulled her to his chest so that she can cry to him.

"I knew it. Of course you would reject me. I'm sorry for saying those words. I-I didn't mean to say those words. Who am I to love you right? Haha. G-Gomen." Mikan said still crying.

"I won't reject you, you idiot." Natsume looked at her in her eyes.

"But you didn't said anything, I-I-I thought that you didn't like my response." Mikan was confused.

Natsume smirked and said, "Baka, I was shocked 'cause you said it so suddenly. You don't know how happy I am now. I love you. I really love you." Mikan smiled as Natsume said those words.

"I-I love you, too, Natsume." After Mikan said those words, Natsume captured Mikan's lips with his and kissed her passionately. Mikan responded. After a while, they breathe for a moment, and soon continued their liplocking session. **(A/N: You know the next. :D)**

**(A/N: The chapter now ends here. BOW)**

**

* * *

**

Minna-san, I'm really sorry for updating late, ne? I hope you liked this chapter. I just made and typed it today. my other story, which is "Story of Love", I think the next chapter would be publish in a long time, 'cause I gotta have to keep my thoughts clear. There's so many things going on with my life and it's so difficult for me to remember details. My life had been change because my ex and I broke up last year, remember. And now, i have a new boyfriend, he's a lot funnier than my ex. So I'm enjoying my busy schedule with him. He's the one who makes me laugh when I so tired and so down. And he's also the reason why I decided to update today. It's all thanks to him. :D

This chapter contains a NatsuMikan moment. And of course, Natsume had now talked to Mikan and she forgave Natsume. In the next chapter, their graduation is almost there and they'll soon leave the academy. What will happen then? Are they ready to bid the academy goodbye? How about Persona, is he ready to say goodbye to Mikan?

* * *

**Ria: **Whew! This is the longest chapter I've ever worked on and in just a single day, I've finished it! Yay! It's an accomplishment for me. Haha.

**Mikan: **Congratulations, Ria-chan! I'm really happy for you. *hugs me

**Natsume:** You're both happy because of that? Tch. The chapter is still short.

**Mikan: **Natsume! Stop that! You're gonna hurt Ria-chan's feelings.

**Ria:** It's alright, Mikan-chan. Natsume-kun's right. These chapter is nothing compared to the best ones.

**Mikan: **But at least, you've made it this far. And at least, you cleared your thoughts to update this one. :D

**Natsume: **Idiot. Tch.

**Ria: **That's all for now, minna-san! R&R! :D


	4. Making me worried

Hi everyone, I'm really really sorry for just updating now. It's like, a year and three months since I last updated. I just want to tell everybody that I've read my story, Alone Without You, and I noticed it contains a lot of errors, both in grammar and typing errors. But I hope that you understand the parts in which I typed the words wrong, gomen ne for having those errors. Really, GOMEN NE. *bows

* * *

**Ria:** Wew. I just graduated from High School and I'm glad that I had the time to update now. :D

**Mikan:** Honto ni, Ria-chan? You've graduated from High School and now you're a College Freshman, right?

**Ria:** Hai, Mikan-chan. That's certainly right.

**Mikan:** Congratulations to you then, Ria-chan. *hugs me

**Ria: **Much thanks, Mikan-chan. So now, here's another chappie after a long long long wait. :D Mikan-chan, please do the honors.

**Mikan: **I'll gladly do so. ;) Ria-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice and its characters. Except for some characters you don't recognize. ;) Tee-hee. Reviews, everyone.

* * *

_**Previously on Alone Without You:**_

_"I won't reject you, you idiot." Natsume looked at her in her eyes. **  
**_

_"But you didn't said anything, I-I-I thought that you didn't like my response." Mikan was confused. **  
**_

_Natsume smirked and said, "Baka, I was shocked 'cause you said it so suddenly. You don't know how happy I am now. I love you. I really love you." Mikan smiled as Natsume said those words._

"_I-I love you, too, Natsume." After Mikan said those words, Natsume captured Mikan's lips with his and kissed her passionately. Mikan responded. After a while, they breathe for a moment, and soon continued their lip locking session._

* * *

Footsteps were echoing in the corridor. The faculty door opened. The other teachers looked at him and after a moment, they ignored him and got back to what they were doing. He searched for someone and not long enough, he found him. He approached him. There sat a blonde teacher, the teacher noticed someone's presence, he knew who he was but still, he looked at him happily.

"What brings you here, Sensei?" Narumi asked cheerfully.

"Outside. Now." The man with a black mask answered coldly that the other teachers who couldn't help but hear the cold, emotionless voice shivered.

"My, my, my, are inviting me on a date, Sensei?" He teased him, smiling like he's not a dangerous person.

The man glared at him as if asking him if he wants his death wish. The blonde teacher ignored the glare since he's used to it. He sighed but stood up and followed the dangerous man. (A/N: I hope all of you guessed who he is by now, ne. ;) Haha.)

The man led Narumi-sensei to a place where they can talk private, a place where no other person can hear them talking, a place where they can sit and talk. Know what place is it? The limousine. (A/N: Is it even a place? Haha. Anyway, that's all I can think of. *sweatdrops)

When both of them are inside, the masked teacher locked all the doors and sat opposite the cheerful blonde teacher.

"Is it true that he's here?" Persona said coldly. Narumi-sensei smiled.

"Why of course he's here. There's no reason for him to not be here, right? In fact, it's graduation, so why not make him come here." The blonde teacher simply said. "Aren't you happy that he's here again?" He asked him.

"I'm not okay with him being here, you dimwit. He's just a toy for me. And, in fact, he's like a black cat; he brings bad luck to all the people around him, especially to her." The masked teacher stoically said.

"No, he doesn't. He came back for her most especially right? He came for her. He needs her like you do. Can't you see? You two are both the same when it comes to her, Persona-san. You both sensed the light she's been emitting since she came here, except that, Natsume were the first to notice. But, at all means, you two are similar, both in the darkness for a long time, both cold and lonely and I'm not surprised that you two have the same attitudes." Narumi-sensei explained and Persona looked at him, coldly.

"I know we're similar in a lot of ways, you idiot. But you can't change the fact that he's hurt her." Persona glared at the person he's been talking to.

"Yes it's true he did kind of hurt her, but he came back right? For her, he came back for her." Narumi-sensei answered.

"He came back for her, yes, that's an affirmation but he believed me so easily. He didn't ask further question when I told him lies." Persona said.

"You just discouraged him when he tried to go back. He believed your lies because he saw evidence behind your back. You know that time that the battle had just been ended so the academy was still in a mess. But, since he's here, you know that she'll now live happily because she's with him. Mikan and Natsume really love each other and I know you can see that. You love her like I do, I love her and treated her as my real daughter and can't you just accept him because she chose him herself? Like a true father would do since he truly love his daughter." Narumi said.

"Well, of course I think of her as my daughter but I can accept him. If, something happens to her and if he made her suffer, you're gonna regret it." Persona threatened. "Still, I need to see some proof if he truly loves her." Persona coldly said. And after that, he unlocked the limo and went somewhere. Narumi-sensei just smiled and went out the big black limousine.

* * *

Natsume woke up when a ray of sunlight hit his handsome face. He opened his eyes and felt something in his arms. He looked at it and smiled. He saw his love sleeping beside him. He touched her cheeks, kissed her forehead and smelled her hair.

_Hmm. Strawberries, still have the scent I love._ Natsume quietly thought. He hugged her gently and looked at the clock. It says five in the morning. He darted his eyes on her windows and decided to sleep some more with her in his arms, then, a while after, he fell asleep.

* * *

After a few hours, he awoke when he felt nothing beside him. He pulled his eyes opened and found nothing on the other side of the bed.

He suddenly remembered what Mikan said to him when she found him outside her balcony, _N-Natsume-kun, you frightened me! I thought it's some bad guy who wants to kidnap me! _He sat up and checked his surroundings to see if he can find something.

_Maybe she's just here in her room._ He thought hiding the fact that he's afraid she would not show up.

* * *

He got to his feet, wears his clothes because he's naked since the happenings last night, you know, and searched her room, which was oh-so-big. He saw two doors inside her bedroom, one is on his left and the other is on his right. He first chose the door on the left side of the room.

The room contains a humongous bathroom an in it were huge bathtubs; one is like a mini swimming pool that can fit in fifty people at the same time, and one is a Jacuzzi; the shower is also huge that it can fit inside five people; the sink is also big that two can share when using it, and around the sink are Mikan's beauty products (A/N: Though she needn't has to have one).

He browsed through the room and saw another door on his left. He found her walk-in closet, which was of course, full of her clothes hanging from side to side. He walked inside it and when he was mid-way towards the other end of whole closet; he came across two doors on both his left and right. He chose the door on his left side again and found out that it's her shoe closet. And the other was her storage room for her necessities. He then left the closet and the bathroom and faced her bedroom again.

_Damn. Her room is big. Ugh. _He thought, cursing to himself. Then he opened the other door that was on the right side of the room.

The room has four large couches in the four directions and a center table. The room was also full of Mikan's pictures, others are her portraits but most of them are her pictures with her friends on it. A large picture, on his right near a mirror and a door, caught his attention. He looked at it and found himself staring at the picture which was taken when they were ten years old. (A/N: If I'm not mistaken, the photo was captured before the trouble from the Elementray School Principal begun. I can't find that particular chapter but I think it's the chapter where lots of photographs are show. And it's not the chapter where Narumi-sensei explained the High School Principal's Alice. Just want you all to know. Hehehe.)

He smiled when he remembered that particular event. He looked at Mikan ten years ago. He looked at her serene smile and her sparkly eyes. He then remembered what he was supposed to do, to find her, now. _I can't lose her._ He thought. He opened the door on his left and found out that it was her kitchen. He darted his eyed around the room but to no luck, he found nothing but a double-door fridge, a stove in the middle and a place where you prepare the things you cook or eat. (A/N: Like the ones in American houses). He closed the door and went through the living room and pushed the other door open which leads outside her room. The brunette was not in her room.

_Where could she be? _He thought as he stood just outside her room. (A/N: If you call that a room. It's more like a mini house to me). He checked his phone to see if she texted him her whereabouts but it struck him; he remembered he doesn't have her number, he forgot to ask her last night. He made a mental note to himself to get her number when he found her. He wants to ask their friends if they know where she is. He doesn't have any choice. He has to let them know she's missing.

He called them all asking them if she was with them. No luck, all they know, she's with him.

"I thought she was with you, man." Koko asked him.

"Tch. I won't be calling if she's with me, baka." Natsume answered sarcastically.

He hang up is phone and made a worried look. If he only remembered to ask for her number last night, there wouldn't be any problem. He couldn't help thinking now, that maybe he was the reason why she's gone._ Persona. _The name suddenly came to his head. I need to find her _now._ He was like a crazy man going really mad. He went to the places where he thinks Mikan is or places Mikan would go.

He went to their homeroom, the cafeteria, Mr. Bear's cabin, the lakeshore, the Special Abilities classroom but to no avail, she was nowhere to be found.

Only a few people saw how he's running everywhere with a worried look on his face because it's still seven in the morning, half an hour passed when he woke up. Students in the academy usually wake up at eight. Only teachers would wake up at six.

Suddenly, it hit him. Where was he always before when he's hiding? Where does she always find him? Where do they always have their moments together in the past? Where do they always find each other? Where was she when she's thinking? When he's reading and wants some peace? He reminisces all of his memories of her. He knew there is only one answer to all these questions, _their_ Sakura Tree.

Natsume ran towards to where he thought Mikan ought to be. He broke into a run. He was of course, a fast runner since he was trained hard to do missions and that includes running as if your life is at stake. And his life was really at stake, Mikan was his life. He couldn't live without her.

His heart was thumping loudly as he ran fast. He's tired and excited by the mere fact that he's gonna see her again. He'll see her eyes sparkling when she's looking at him, he'll see her genuine smile that's so serene even after so many years. Oh how much he longed for her though they were together last night and a moment ago. But still, he had missed her so badly.

With heart racing faster and faster every second, he approached _their_ tree. A few steps closer, he saw something. He saw it moved. It was brown, similar to Mikan's hair color. He was expecting her to jump on him and surprised him. He walked a little more towards it and the brown thingy moved again.

_Tch. Polka's been playing with me again._ He thought. He looked at the brown thingy and found himself get kicked.. by a brown usagi. It kicked him but Natsume was faster and dodged the kick swiftly before it hit him. When the usagi ran away, he searched the around the tree. No one's there and nothing's there except for the carrot that the brown rabbit's eating before he was disturbed by Natsume. He punched the tree, because the usagi made him disappointed. He thought it was Mikan but clearly he was mistaken.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Damn. Where the heck is she? Is she in danger? Of course she is, Natsume no Baka. Is she kidnapped without me knowing? Did Persona take her? Ugh. Where in the world would I look for her? Darn it. Tch. I cursed myself as I lean on the bark of the tree. I saw someone, walking and carrying a huge pile of papers. The wind then blew strongly. The papers flew in every direction there is. He's got bad luck. I thought to myself. Wait, papers, flying everywhere. Then it hit me. A note. She might leave a note, a note that I was too worried to notice before because my mind focused on her. She might leave it beside me when I was sleeping, when I ought to read it so I'll know where she is. Damn!

I ran again, but now, towards her room. I hope I can find her note there and know that's she's okay, she's fine, she's unharmed and safe. Darn it. I'm going crazy just by thinking about her. It's a long way to her room because it's much distant than the other High School Dorms. Of course, now that she has her uncle.

Just the thought of her made me run faster than I was again. She must be safe; her uncle's the High School Principal so there's no trouble with her safety when the enemy's outside. But what if the enemy's inside? Damn. Persona. Argh. This is the second time I thought about that darn person. Tch. Is he even called a person? When he has no freaking heart! He's such a nuisance.

I'm close now, I can see the building. Then, when I was about to enter, I heard a voice, singing. I paused to stop but the singing also stopped. Weird. I thought. The voice sounded so familiar. It must be hers though I can be wrong. I didn't hear it so well. Damn it.

I continued to enter the building, still familiarizing myself with the voice if I knew it or what. But as I enter, no one's inside like when I left it earlier. I climb the stairs. Her room is on the second floor of this huge building, as huge as her room. I thought as I reached the flat floor of the second story.

I went to her door just beside the stairs only to notice something, stuck in the ceiling, in front of the stairs on the right side of her bedroom door. I took a step closer and as I did, I saw a ladder going up to the ceiling where the thing was stuck. I looked at it and it's a handkerchief I recognize.

The pattern of the handkerchief looked like it belongs to her because I remember that pattern; it was what she used last night to wipe her tears when she was crying in front of me. Then I notice that the ladder had disappeared. I tried to touch the part where I saw it earlier and felt it's still there, unnoticeable. Tch. Made with an alice to prevent someone from seeing it. Talk about real privacy. Maybe that's why I didn't notice it before. Tch.

I climbed the ladder which went to somewhere I don't know. But my intuition says that I ought to be climbing it because I had a strong feeling the Baka's here.

So, I pushed open the ceiling door. I was surprised. My eyes widened slightly.

(A/N: I think I'll end the chapter here.)

* * *

As you can see, Minna-san, I described Mikan's big room here. I hope you can all imagine how big it is. And Natsume-kun was really worried looking for Polka. So, who or what would be in that room? Is it Mikan or someone else, or something? I hope you'll wait for the next. :)

As for my other story, Story of Love, maybe I'll update one of these days. I'm having a writer's block whenever I think about the past, so please bear with me. But I'll try to remember all the events so well for you to read. Please wait for it. :)

Lastly, Minna-san, I sincerely apologize that I'd updated just now. It's been years since I last opened my account here at fanfiction. I really wanted to make it up to all of you. So I just typed this chapter for only a day, this day actually. ;) Yey for me. It's long if you'll ask me, really. I haven't typed this long until today. Another yey for me. ;)) Anyway, thank you for all those who put my stories on their Story Alert and Favorite Story. Also, thank you to the ones who put me in their Author Alert and Favorite Author, thank you very much.

* * *

**Mikan:** Whoa. That is a long chapter. *surprised

**Ria:** Haha. I'm glad I've updated. :D

**Natsume: **Hey, Idiotic Author. Why am I the star for this chapter? Tch. You make me so popular. *smirks

**Mikan:** Natsume no Baka. You make a fool of yourself everytime.

**Ria: **Yes, Natsume-kun, you're the star here. But aren't you afraid Mikan's gonna be in trouble?

**Natsume: **Tch. *glares coldly at me without Mikan noticing

**Mikan: **Ne, Ria-chan. Goodluck on your next chapter! *smiles widely at me

**Ria:** Arigato! :D *smirks at Natsume secretly ;) R&R!


End file.
